


Good Sleep

by snowcubes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowcubes/pseuds/snowcubes
Summary: happy birthday doyoung.





	Good Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever NCT fic. I planned to post it on first day but I chickened out because lame and unbetaed.. but since it's fluff day, so it's still count. and still unbetaed. i'm sorry. my english is limited.  
> ______________________________________

Honestly Doyoung just copies what Taeyong did on his birthday last year. No, not on purpose though. Just coincidence. After done practicing for the day, for their first Japan concert, he's all but run to bathroom in his and Jungwoo's room. He's dying to wash away his sweat and to finally jump to bed and lying down under pile of blankets.  
He's not actually hoping the members will bring birthday cake to him at midnight. Because for once, practice didn't last until dawn. More time to sleep! And because they already talked about holding a big birthday bash for them all. All NCT members, not only 127.  
But yeah okay no one actually waiting for him when he stepped out of bathroom, clock showed that it's already February 1st, 30 minutes after midnight. He did take his time scrubbing his tiredness away. Not that he's disappointed because even Jungwoo is not there and he's his roommate. Doesn't he need to sleep?! Doesn't he need to take a shower?! Oh well..  
Maybe he did hope a little bit that maybe the members would come and greet him a happy birthday. Maybe he's selfish maybe he thinks only for himself. But he swears he didn't. Maybe sometime he thinks he's the main star in his own movie but he's not that vain. He often thinks about the members. His closest family. After his parents and his brother of course. Sometime, only sometime, his insecure thought attacks him and makes him wonder if the members think about him as much as he thinks about them.  
Like this exact time. A fleeting thought came that maybe he's not important enough. Maybe they're really not thinking about him as much as he thinks about them. He doesn't dwell on it too much though. He doesn't want to. Because he knows how tired they've been earlier at practice. Everyone exhausted. Everyone can't wait to go back to their room and sleep. Well everyone but Jungwoo it seems. Jungwoo is still not back to their room. Young kids nowadays have unlimited spare energy. He's old, he needs to save his energy for tomorrow. For their concert the day after tomorrow. Or tonorrow since technically today is already February 1st.

Anyway, finally he lays down on his bed and cover himself with a thick blanket. He can feel his body thanks him for finally laying down on the flat surface. Soft warm flat surface. A satisfied soft sigh escaped from his mouth.  
When he's almost asleep, a soft click heard from the door. Finally Jungwoo comes back he thinks as only his back that facing the door.

"You're back?! Please turn off the light," Doyoung calls out, "Thank you," he adds when the light turned off. He can sleep for real now.  
He wants to sleep really. But his mind is still running wild. He thinks about their practice. He thinks about the upcoming concerts. Sure they've done it twice back home but this is another country. Are the fans gonna love it?! Are they preparing enough?! He's nitpicking every moves in his head and trying to come up with interesting moves. Interesting interaction between members. He knew fans love it. He must make it fun. It used to be so much fun and much easier with Jaehyun. Jaehyun always understood what he wanted to do. He didn't need to explain it long and Jaehyun just understood. They indeed spent their earlier trainee days together.  
He sighs loudly. Jaehyun. He touches his chest. His heart trips like he misses one step on stairway on his way down. It always like that every time he thinks about Jaehyun. Every time he sees Jaehyun. Which is a lot of time because really it can't be helped when you're in a group with him. And he really doesn't remember when he started to feel that way. Eyes only for Jaehyun. Eyes keep following Jaehyun.  
He curled up more tightly trying to lessen his rapidly beating heart. He's afraid if Jungwoo saw and started asking questions why he's blushing. Doyoung wouldn't know how to answer such question. But Jungwoo wouldn't ask Doyoung because he heard the shower started. Jungwoo must've been gone into bathroom immediately. Doyoung sighs in relief.

Doyoung closes his eyes more tightly, willing himself to sleep faster. He must wake up early for the last minute concert preparation. He lifts his head and glances at the clock. It's already 1 o'clock in the morning. Less time to sleep.

"Please sleep.. sleep.. sleep.." Doyoung mumbles inside to no avail. His tiredness from earlier seems to disappear. But still, he needs to sleep.  
The shower stopped. Jungwoo has finished. Doyoung hopes Jungwoo would also go straight to sleep. He doesn't have the energy to talk anymore even though he doesn't feel sleepy at all.  
He's warm. He's comfortable. Why he can't sleep.  
He wonder whether he would be able to sleep faster if his roommate was Jaehyun. Doyoung touches his warm cheeks. He's blushing again. He feels like a teenager.

Suddenly his blanket is lifted and someone joins him in his bed.  
"What..." Doyoung lifts his head and tries to get up but before he can, there's a hand circles his waist and a soft kiss lands on his neck.  
"Sshh.. it's me," says the person while he plastered himself on Doyoung's back. Doyoung relaxes and leans back on his person's chest.  
"Happy birthday, Doyoung," says the person behind him. The hug tightened and he attacks Doyoung's neck with soft kisses.  
Doyoung giggles but doesn't trying to get away.  
"Thank you," he answers softly, "You use my soap."  
"Yes, I love the smell."  
Doyoung only hums happily.

"Sleep, love," the person whisper again, "you need to get up early."  
"You too," Doyoung retort.  
"Yes but I can handle my morning better than you."  
Doyoung can't retort that. He tilts his head asking for a kiss. His boyfriend indulges him, giving soft peck on his lips.  
"Now sleep please."  
Doyoung hums and closed his eyes.

"Why are you here?!" Doyoung suddenly asks.  
His boyfriend chuckles lowly and tightened his hug, nuzzling Doyoung ear and plants a soft kiss and whispers, "Oh you don't want me here?"  
"It's not that. It's just..." Doyoung shrugs. He doesn't know how to answer honestly. Because the other members and managers already knew that they're officially boyfriends so it's not a secret at all. But they're never sleeping in the same room whenever they have overseas schedules. Not that they don't want to. They did once stay as roommate and they've been found snuggling all the time and the members were all but fed up. Not in a bad way though Doyoung understands that. But in 'how long you'll be in your honeymoon phase. It's been months for God sake.' kind of fed up.

"Don't think too hard. I just told them that I want to be the first one who say happy birthday. Now please sleep."  
Doyoung nods and actually feels sleepy.

He doesn't need to wonder anymore how to sleep with Jaehyun as roommate because now in Jaehyun's arms, he feels comfortable, warm and loved. And sleep come to him faster than any day.


End file.
